


Собиратель облаков

by destructivist



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Another Russian work in fandom, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Geographical Inaccuracies, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Open Relationships, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Slow Burn, like a lot, no beta we die like men, интриги уровня табуретки
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructivist/pseuds/destructivist
Summary: На все твои вопросы есть ответ, если ты хочешь его узнать. Но как только ты узнаешь ответ, ты не сможешь уже прогнать это знание. (с) Нил Гейман «Американские боги»
Relationships: Coach/Original Female Character, Coach/Original Male Character, Coach/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Незнакомки (вы поймёте, почему во множественном числе) выглядят, как Ева Грин. Знаю, что здесь очень много "он" и "она" , но так надо, блять, ничего не могу поделать.  
> 

Все великие в своей темноте дела начинаются во время дождя.

Особенно это слышно между первыми раскатами грома, в шелесте ещё не пролившихся ещё на мостовую капель. Секунда – и разверзаются хляби небесные, и стена дождя поглощает все звуки живого мира.

Да, что ни говори, Лондон был и является идеальным местом для темных делишек.

Он чувствовал это весь день, лишь только стоило проснуться. Сначала под душем, потом – за плитой, наблюдая за кофе в турке, затем – на пробежке сквозь густой молочный туман, пока ехал на работу, здоровался с парнями, разбирался в накопившейся за последнее время макулатуре, в голове крутилась одна единственная мысль.

Сегодня что-то случится.

И она пришла. Из дождя, но не намокшая, хоть и зонта при ней не было. Ураган жгуче чёрных локонов, хищный разрез густо подведённых глаз и кроваво-алая помада на чувственно очерченных губах добавляли тревожности и без того бледному лицу. Весь зал сразу замер, будто по команде, и в любой другой момент он бы одёрнул пацанов, мол, команды прекращать не было, если бы не замер сам, словно молнией поражённый. Они не виделись так давно, кажется, целую жизнь назад, он и успел забыть, что делает с людьми её безумная красота, лишь над немногими не имевшая власти.

– Мэм, а Вы по какому вопросу? – подал наконец дрожащий голос Эрни.

Она стрельнула глазами в сторону вмиг сжавшегося под её взглядом Эрни, и улыбнулась, не размыкая губ.

– Она ко мне, Эрни, – ответил Тренер вместо неё. – Все свободны, завтра как обычно.

– Тренер, но…

– Завтра, Джим, всё завтра.

Зал опустел в считанные минуты. Мальчишки обходили её по широкой дуге, упорно отказываясь встречаться с ней глазами, хоть она и провожала жадно взглядом каждого из них.

Когда дверь захлопнулась за Эрни, она хрипло и вкусно рассмеялась.

– Настоящие воины, ничего не скажешь. Кажется, коренастый цыган едва не заскулил, а азиат с…

– Глаза можно обмануть, а душу – нет, – жёстко пресёк её насмешки Тренер. – Выкладывай, зачем тебя принёс попутный ветер или проваливай.

Улыбка не сползла с её лица, стала лишь острее, и в старые добрые времена он бы уже вколачивался в неё прямо на полу, одной ладонью сжимая тяжёлую грудь, а другой – лебединую шею. Но эти времена давно прошли, и часть его благодарна за это.

– Ну же, милый, неужели ты не рад видеть свою жену?

– Насколько я помню, нас никто не венчал.

– Но никто и не разводил. Я просто пришла и осталась, а ты, в свою очередь, принял меня.

– Чего. Ты. Хочешь.

И видимо она услышала, наконец, грозу не только за окном, но и в его голосе, и сразу подобралась, скрестив руки, прислонившись бедром к комоду с инвентарём.

– Би услышала о всей этой потрясающей истории с тобой, травой Микки Пирсона, русскими, китайцами и еврейскими крабами. Её позабавило всё это настолько, что она решила, будто бы ты вернулся, и теперь уговаривает Мо пошуметь, напомнить, кто владеет этой землёй.

– Боюсь огорчить её, но я всё ещё отказываюсь иметь дел с вашим змеиным клубком, – отзеркалил он её позу, прислонившись к ступеням ринга, – Меня всё устраивает.

– Конечно же, тебя всё устраивает. Собрал себе почитателей среди всякой шушеры и оброс легендами, словно мхом. Да ты прямо в своей стихии, мой милый. Но неужели ты во время всей этой заварушки не запачкал свои драгоценные ручки и не заскучал по старым временам?

Чёрт, она всё ещё читала его, словно раскрытую книгу. Тренер сразу же вспомнил тяжесть пистолета в ладони, ошарашенные глаза Смита и разливающуюся по дорожке пряную кровь. Да, чёрт побери, он заскучал, но не настолько, чтобы ввязываться в это с головой. Пирсон, благодарный за спасение и, наверняка, с подачи Смита, сквозь пальцы посмотрел на мотивы пацанов, на том и разошлись. Но, зная амбиции Мо, вся эта ситуация будет казаться ясельной вознёй по сравнению с тем, что устроит она.

– Я в порядке.

– Да неужели? – мурлыкнула она, оттолкнувшись от комода и подкрадываясь ближе, словно большая хищная кошка, какой она и являлась, – Правда?

Она остановилась напротив так близко, что он представил, как она чувствует грудью его дыхание. Несколько секунд тишины прорезал раскат грома, а её ладонь опустилась ему на ширинку, сжимая. Тут же, словно по какой-то команде, как змея под дудку факира, его ладонь поползла ей под юбку, не встретив преграды в виде белья.

– Давай же, – охнув, прошипела она, – Мы уже сто лет не трахались. Я соскучилась.

Они занимаются сексом не раздеваясь, сплетясь в густой комок похоти, и это каждый раз словно битва. Он оставляет на ней отпечатки ладоней и пальцев, а она – следы зубов на его предплечье и шее. И в эти моменты, мир вокруг них застывает, и кажется, будто по пустому залу тени танцуют не только из-за моргающих ламп.

– И всё же, я вынужден отказаться, – выдохнул он, переводя сбившееся после оргазма дыхание. – Но попытка была неплохая, признаю.

– Ещё посмотрим, – заявляет она, проведя пальцами по веренице серёжек, будто проверяя, все ли на месте. – Не удивлюсь, если ближайшая неделя у тебя будет богата на встречи.

– Боюсь, Би скорее откусит мне член, чем сядет на него.

Они вместе посмеялись над тем, насколько вероятен такой исход.

– И там не менее, Мо её предложение заинтересовало. Ты же знаешь, хаос манит её, а вы, мальчики, изрядно пошумели, чтобы привлечь её внимание, – сказала она, склонив голову набок.

– Я отвоевал своё. Обленился, если хочешь. Наше время прошло, и я принимаю это с достоинством, в отличие от Би. Такие вот заварушки – максимум, на что я согласен. Войны уже не для меня.

Она прикусила губу, что-то поискав взглядом на его лице, и, не найдя, кивнула каким-то своим мыслям.

– Возможно, у тебя уже нет выбора, – задумчиво протянула она, направившись в сторону выхода, сыто покачивая бёдрами. – Война всегда находит тебя. Не прощаюсь, дорогой.

– Приятно было снова тебя видеть.

Когда она открыла дверь, то впустила запах озона. Шелест дождя уже стих. Забавно.

Ухмыльнувшись, Тренер размял шею и принялся за уборку, для себя решив, что пацанов за внеплановый отдых завтра загоняет до седьмого пота. Подумал, что предчувствие его подвело, если весь день голова гудела из-за встречи со старой подругой. Стоило признать, могло быть и хуже, могла бы прийти сама Би, и тогда приходилось бы выносить обломки мебели, а пацаны так просто не вышли бы отсюда. Что было бы, если бы пришла сама Мо, он представлять себе отказывался.

И, тем не менее, что-то зазвенело где-то на грани слышимости, что-то пустило круги по воде. Если Мо решит, что дело того стоит, то надо будет валить, а у них с пацанами только-только всё вернулось в своё русло. Хорошие они, хватит с них войнушек.

Когда Тренер уже закрывал зал, раздался звонок, и что-то похолодело в груди ещё до того, как он увидел имя звонившего.

 _«Рэймонд Смит»_.

Тренер занёс уже большой палец над красной кнопкой, постоял так пару секунд, но звонок всё не прекращался. Выругавшись, он смахнул зелёный кружок вправо.

\- Слушаю.


	2. Смотри внимательно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – А тебя не так просто раскусить, не так ли?  
> – Смотря, кто кусает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> добавила ООС от греха подальше  
> и вообще, меня уже начало жёстко крыть, если вы не заметите

Когда Микки, постучав указательным пальцем по своим узким губам, попросил Рэя пригласить Тренера на небольшой тет-а-тет в «Принцессу Викторию» часам к семи, Рэй сначала бездумно кивнул (потому что сейчас большая часть его внимания уделена чёртовой бухгалтерии), а уже только спустя пару секунд осознал.

– Простите, босс?

– Решил, что нам стоит, наконец, познакомиться лично.

Микки любит сравнивать себя со львом, но в такие моменты, Рэй мог бы поклясться – он буквально видел, как ходит из стороны в сторону пушистый рыжий хвост.

«Нет, не лис – койот», подумал Рэй, а вслух сказал:

– Но почему сейчас? Насколько я помню, мы решили разойтись по-хорошему, без претензий.

Микки перевёл на него, наконец, внимательный взгляд и словно вгрызся им прямо до позвоночника Смита.

– Так у меня к нему и нет претензий. Пока.

Перед глазами заплясали светлые точки, и Рэй поспешил поправить очки и проморгаться.

– Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю…

– Тебе и не нужно, Рэй, - снова навёл тумана Микки, снова возвращаясь к документам, - на тебе и без того достаточно дел. Пригласи его сюда, а разговаривать буду я. И захвати чаю.

Рэймонду ничего не осталось, кроме как вздохнуть и выйти из кабинета.

– Бобби, чашку дарджиллинга боссу и американо – мне, как обычно.

– Да, мистер Смит, – кивнул бармен, начиная выполнять заказы.

Дождь на улице уже закончился, но люди на улице всё ещё шли мимо с раскрытыми зонтами, перескакивая лужи.

Тренер ответил не сразу, и в душе Рэй надеялся, что тот не ответит вовсе, но монотонные гудки прервались хриплым:

– Слушаю.

– Микки Пирсон приглашает тебя посетить его в «Принцессе Виктории» через два часа, - без расшаркиваний выдаёт Рэй.

На том конце провода напряженно замолчали на несколько секунд, прежде чем осторожно поинтересоваться:

– У нас снова проблемы?

– Нет, у Микки нет никаких претензий. Он передал, что хочет увидеться лично.

Снова небольшая пауза.

– Хорошо, – со вздохом согласился Тренер, – как я понимаю, отказ всё равно не принимается.

– До встречи, – попрощался Рэй, решив пропустить сарказм в конце фразы мимо ушей, и положил трубку.

В конце концов, Тренер имеет право быть недовольным. Рэй примерно представлял, насколько тому не хочется видеть ни его, ни Микки, примерно представлял, какие у него есть причины на это. Рэй так и не добрался до послужного списка Тренера, но контакт сказал, что Тренер как-то неплохо помог высшим инстанциям с ИРА («Начинается на «МИ», и неизвестно, на какую цифру заканчивается, мистер Смит»).

Спустя почти два часа в дверь раздался стук, и после короткого «войдите!» Бобби просунул голову в приоткрывшуюся дверь.

– Мистер Пирсон, к Вам пришли…э, Тренер.

Лицо Микки сразу посветлело, а в уголки губ закралась тень улыбки.

– Пригласи мистера Тренера.

Тот показался в проёме, неизменный в своей любви к спортивным костюмам и кепкам-уточкам, весь подобранный и напряжённый, словно перед погружением в ледяную воду с головой. Бобби поспешил скрыться с глаз долой, закрыв за собой дверь.

– Мистер Пирсон, мистер Смит, – обозначил кивком приветствие Тренер.

Рэймонд ответил аналогичным жестом, а Микки, что на него не походило, встал из-за своего стола и первым протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

– Можно просто «Майкл».

Тренер на рукопожатие ответил, и, когда эти двое замерли на пару секунд, сцепившись ладонями и взглядами, Рэй заметил, что всё это время сидел, затаив дыхание.

– Можно просто «Тренер».

Микки прищурился, когда убирал руку, и для кого угодно другого это послужило бы признаком надвигающейся бури. Однако Тренер, этот мужчина, у которого чёрте что творилось в голове, казалось, увидев Того-Самого-Микки-Пирсона воочию, преисполнился какого-то удавьего спокойствия.

– А тебя не так просто раскусить, не так ли? – задумчиво спросил Майкл, на что Тренер, не моргнув, ответил:

– Смотря, кто кусает.

Майкл выдал на это сухой гавкающий смешок, в котором не было ни капли веселья, и жестом пригласил сесть за столик.

– Чаю? Чего покрепче? Ну, как хочешь. Признаться, Тренер, твоя деятельность заинтересовала меня ещё с тех пор, как я увидел клип твоих ребятишек, – ленно начал он, потянувшись за чайником. - Веришь, мой человек прямо так и сказал: «Тренер у них – что надо!». Мне тоже стало интересно, кто же превратил шушеру с улицы в первоклассных воинов, но, увы, я был несколько занят, и дела с тобой пришлось вести Рэю. Однако, вот мы здесь.

– Вот мы здесь, – ответил Тренер, сложив руки на груди. – Однако, я всё же предпочёл бы узнать, по какому поводу?

Микки снова прищурился поверх чашки, осторожно отпив, а затем откинулся на спинку стула, расправляя плечи.

– Хоть сегодня мы видимся и впервые, Тренер, у меня есть основания полагать, что шапочно мы знакомы очень и очень давно, и имеем весьма… интересный круг общения.

Рэй прекратил делать вид, что занимается работой, и просто открыто развернулся в пол-оборота. Микки прежде ни о чём таком не говорил с ним, и природное любопытство брало верх.

– Я много, кого знаю, Майкл, и не вполне…

– Я о твоей женщине и её сестрицах, назовём это так.

Женщина Тренера? Её сестры? В голове Смита петардами взрывались вопросы, но главным из них было то, откуда всё это известно Микки, если даже люди Рэймонда виновато развели руками? Неужели Микки действовал в обход него?

– Они приходили к тебе?

– Самая ёбнутая.

Играющие желваки, тем временем, выдали состояние Тренера, хотя поза его излучала контроль над ситуацией. Однако, в следующее мгновение он так резко подался вперёд корпусом, что ладонь Рэймонда сама собой легла на ствол припрятанного на такой случай пистолета.

– Слушай, ты здесь, вроде, не новенький, и должен уже понимать, что к чему, – понизив голос до шепота с опасной бархатной хрипотцой, медленно произнёс Тренер. – Эти женщины – сами себе хозяйки, и то, что одна из них была моей, тебя не касается.

Микки усмехнулся и отзеркалил позу Тренера, наклонившись вперёд, и между их лицами было расстояние хорошо если с ладонь.

– Ты прав, я здесь заякорился много позже тебя, и тоже построил свою небольшую империю – не такую небольшую, как вои ребята, но весьма скромную. Но вот насчёт того, что это меня не касается… Это касается нас обоих, Тренер. Представь, как в твою размеренную жизнь наставника и покровителя оборвышей с улицы ворвётся война, в которой по одну сторона будут они, а по другую – я. Ты видел, как я веду свои битвы, за мной – сам ход времени и всё, что только может предложить мне современный мир. А что на стороне этих диких баб?

Чем дальше, тем больше от Рэя ускользал смысл происходящего. Тени от бра заплясали по стенам, и в голове становилось до знакомого пусто, будто кто-то раскурил целое ведро бошек и оставил у Рэя прямо перед носом. Он снял очки, щипая и потирая переносицу, но под закрытые глаза словно кто-то насыпал песка, а в ушах отбивали бешеный ритм барабаны.

– Босс... – попытался позвать он, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

– Думаешь, это будет очередная заварушка?! – рыкнул Микки, встав со стула и продолжая нависать над Тренером. – Развлечение на этот десяток лет? Нет, ты и понятия не имеешь, какой хаос я могу посеять на этих проклятых островах, защищая моё логово, сколько душ я могу собрать в свою стаю и…

– Сядь, мальчик.

Спокойный и негромкий, но твёрдый голос Тренера тут же словно пригвоздил Микки к стулу, а сладкий кумар в голове Рэймонда мигом схлынул, словно скользнувший на пол занавес.

Теперь встал Тренер, поправляя кепку и задвинув за собой стул.

– Я скажу тебе то же, что и им - я в вашей песочнице возиться не намерен, и уже за то, что на той стороне не будет меня, ты должен быть благодарен. Но если ты не оставишь меня в покое, янки, то многое может измениться. Я всё сказал.

Последующую тишину нарушил лишь звенящий хлопок двери.

– Что это было, босс? Боюсь, я не понимаю… – всё ещё осоловело моргая спросил Рэй, как тут Микки рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, сверкая белыми зубами, и от этого смеха от самого загривка по плечам к предплечьям стёк холодок.

Отсмеявшись несколько жутких минут, Микки снова глотнул чая, прочищая горло.

– О, это обещает быть интересным, Рэй.


	3. Прибытие в Англию

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> немного о лисах и храбрых девочках

**_1616 г. н.э_ **

Родина её мужа пахла дымом и грязью. Небо было тяжёлым, а селение – _го-род_ , мысленно поправила она себя и услышала голос Джона, но не мужа, _другого Джона_ – походило на потревоженный муравейник.

Белолицые вокруг пугались её, прятали своих детей позади себя и бросались прочь, и Матоака всё думала, прижимая к себе малыша Томаса – _Оттаниак,_ называла она его шёпотом по ночам, напевая песни поухатанов, пока не слышал Джон, _муж Джон,_ – что белолицым, «благовоспитанным господам» есть чему поучиться у её народа, «красномордых зверей». Маттачана, которую они взяли с собой, хмуро начала ругаться себе под нос, но Матоака толкнула её локтём, и сестре пришлось замолчать, поджав полные губы.

Каждый день на этом смердящем клочке земли походил на пытку, словно её медленно жарили на костре. Муж всё время одёргивал её, краснея всем своим широким и будто грубо обтёсанным лицом, когда она что-то делала не так, не как положено у белых. Одежды, неудобные, жёсткие и шуршащие, стягивали грудь и рёбра, не давая спокойно вздохнуть. Вонючие богатые белые, ещё белее своих соотечественников, которым так рьяно демонстрировал её муж, смеялись и кривились. Сын почти всё время плакал. Маттачана всё время ругалась сквозь зубы.

Джон Смит, который был её первым мужем, дарованным самим богами, _её Джон_ , был жив, в Англии, позабывший любовь своей маленькой храброй проказницы, и никакая радость не смогла бы подсластить ей эту горечь.

В ту далёкую ночь, наутро которой брат привёл в их племя Джона, Матоаке приснился сон, который она так и не смогла забыть даже столько лет спустя, воспоминания о котором набрасывались на неё даже при свете солнца. В этом сне она сидела у костра, потроша кроликов для похлёбки, и живот, казалось, сводило от голода. Все её мысли были только о нехитром ужине, как тут к костру вышел медведь, держа в зубах лиса, шерсть которого свалялась от крови. Бросив лиса перед ней, медведь, взревев, кинулся прочь, а раненный зверь тоскливо заскулил. Матоака дала лису напиться, и вот кровь перестала идти. Потом отдала ему весь свой ужин – и вот уже густая рыжая шерсть лоснилась в свете костра. Несолоно хлебавши, уставшая и голодная, она протянула руки к лису, понадеявшись уснуть, прижав к себе тёплого и пушистого зверя, как тот царапнул её по рукам и убежал в лес. Подул ветер, погасив огонь, и как бы она ни старалась – не могла развести его снова, а затем и вовсе проснулась от шума голосов.

Встретившись глазами со связанным и избитым Джоном, Матоака увидела в нём своего неблагодарного лиса и подумала, что он сбежал от неё во сне, чтобы найти в жизни, и будто неведомая сила толкнула её между камнем в руках отца и головой связанного чужеземца.

Кровь пролилась позднее, когда отец, поджав губы, признал Джона её мужем перед богами и людьми, и после разгульного празднества, они отправились разделить ложе.

Он восторженно рассказывал, шептал, кричал ей на своём языке – странно каркающем, твёрдом, и Матоака, не понимая поначалу ни слова, зная лишь его имя – «Джон Смит», могла слушать его днями напролёт. Но всё ей казалось, что с каждым днём, что они узнавали друг друга и чужой язык, Джон в своих речах уносился от неё всё дальше и дальше. Матоака спрашивала совета у старших женщин, как удержать мужчину подле себя, на что те лишь грустно качали головой, но она не переставала пытаться, обнимая и целуя его со всем жаром, на которое только было способно её юное сердце, но Джон лишь грустно улыбался ей, гладя по отросшим волосам.

Он обещал ей скоро вернуться, просил не печалиться. Когда его люди пришли в племя и сказали, что он мёртв, что его забрало море по пути в Англию, Матоака кричала так, что услышали, наверно, даже мёртвые. Её лис, забрав у неё всё, что она могла ему дать, снова оставил её.

Матоака рыдала по нему семь дней и ночей, а когда на восьмое утро вышла из их – своего – жилища, то надела самую богатую свою оленью шкуру и нанесла свою первую женскую татуировку.

Когда Кокум предложил её выйти за него, она, вздохнув, согласилась. Кокум был хорошим мужчиной и человеком, до последнего своего вздоха пытавшимся вызволить их с дочерью из коварного плена, в который заключили их колонисты, торгуясь с вождём за провизию.

Джон Рольф тоже был человеком хорошим, наверно, по-своему, но они с Матоакой тоже не любили друг друга. Он едва потерял жену и дочь, она – мужа и дочь, и их свела вместе общая скорбь и удобство. После рождения сына она мольбами и угрозами упросила взять её с собой в Англию, надеясь, что боги моря, быть может, увидев её смилуются, и вернут, наконец, _её Джона_ , но всю дорогу море молчало, суровое.

И когда она увидела его, постаревшего, исхудавшего, то ноги сами бросили её к нему, но Джон остановил её, вскинув ладонь и покачав головой, а когда поднял на неё глаза, то Матоака с ужасом увидела, что в них, прежде живых, не осталось ни капли огня. Так они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Когда она с мужем вечером вернулась домой, то, поцеловав мужа на ночь, назвав его «милым Джоном», закрылась в детской малыша Томаса и всю ночь грустно пела ему о лисе-обманщике, которого боги привели к храброй девочке так же стремительно, как и забрали его.

Наутро она почувствовала тяжесть в груди, но списала это на тоску и разбитое сердце.

Когда пришло время отплывать обратно в Джеймстаун, она долго смотрела на удаляющийся постепенно причал, пока не разглядела, что там, в объятиях промозглого ветра стоял её Джон, неловко опираясь на трость, и только захныкавший Томас у неё на руках не дал ей броситься в море обратно к нему.

С каждым днём Матоаке становилось всё хуже и хуже. Корабельный доктор на все восклицания мужа и сестры лишь виновато разводил руками, мол, слабый организм, не привыкший ко всем угрозам, который несёт в себе Старый Свет. Её положили в отдельную каюту, и только доктор да сестра приходили к ней справиться о здоровье и принести пустую похлёбку, но больная всё чаще бродила по тропам снов, иногда что-то напевая в бредовом забытьи.

Матоака – _Амонут, Ребекка, Покахонтас_ – уснула в последний раз, то во сне её лис вернулся к костру, и они снова были молоды и любили друг друга под светом звёзд.

Тем временем, в глухом английском лесу, под тусклым светом звёзд, яростно тявкнул лис, становясь на две ноги.


End file.
